


Help me hold on to you

by wallflow3r



Series: Fever Dreams [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masterbation, PWP, Post-Episode: s4e12: Still, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflow3r/pseuds/wallflow3r
Summary: After the moonshine shack, a situation arises that Daryl hasn't had to deal with since before the dead started walking.He just needs five minutes alone to take care of it.But Beth, well, she's always got to try and lend a hand doesn't she?





	Help me hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at 2am in some kind of fever dream. Squishycool insists that's when I write my best smut so enjoy ;)

It’s quiet as the sun sets on the porch of the house Daryl and Beth have found to hole up in for the night. The world is a lot quieter now; no planes, no traffic, no people. Just the gargle of the dead and he hasn't seen any in a mile. Places like this were always quiet though, even before. Deep in the woods, away from the grind. Now they're the safest place to be. 

Daryl’s keeping watch, crossbow within arm’s reach as he leans against a support beam and he thinks the scene would be verging on pleasant if he had a cigarette. 

Except the silence only serves to amplify the thrumming of his restless body; teeth catching his thumbnail and gnawing it past the quick. 

He left Beth curled asleep on the sofa inside, and came out here so that finally he can do something about the semi he's been walking around with ever since they left the moonshine shack. Fuck if he knows why he's got a hard on that won't quit, but he does. Daryl can’t even remember the last time he got an erection. He has an inkling as to the cause but he refuses to entertain it even for a second. It might be the same reason he spent longer than necessary watching Beth's eyelids flutter and her chest slowly rise and fall before he dragged himself out onto the porch. But no he's not entertaining that idea  _ at all. _

He feels like a teenager running around with wood in his pants, which after the stolen booze and casual arson isn't a world away from his teenage years. Or more accurately, Merle's, but he was there to bear witness. Still, he needs to do something about it before Beth notices. His stomach twists just at the thought of her wrinkling her nose at him in disgust. Except, he knows Beth better than that. She wouldn’t want to make him feel bad, even if he should. Worse than that he pictures her recoiling from him in fear. That isn't something he ever wants to see. 

There aren’t any cold showers out here so he’s gonna have to deal with it. Fuck, he can’t remember the last time he rubbed one out either. Not since The Turn. And it wasn’t exactly something he made a habit of doing before. 

But now, Jesus Christ, he’s gonna bust a nut if he doesn’t do  _ something _ . 

Daryl tugs his belt open and pops the button on his jeans. Yanking his zipper down, his cock springs forward and he grabs hold of it, already hot and hard in anticipation.

He cups himself for a moment, breath stuttering at the welcome pressure. Slowly, he pulls himself out, stroking his hot flesh from root to tip in his rough palm. He sighs heavily as he feels his shaft fill with blood, searing like he's about to burn from the inside out. 

"Let me do it," A familiar voice cuts through the heavy silence and Daryl nearly jumps out of his skin.

Looking up, he finds Beth standing over him, head bent forward and bright eyes locked on the swollen member in his hand.

His mouth opens back at her dumbly, but no words come out. 

He's frozen like a deer in the headlights, gripping his meat crudely in his closed fist. He doesn't know what to do. He's forgotten how to breathe. 

"Let me do it," She repeats, crouching beside him, staring intently at his bulging cock before dragging her eyes up to his.

"The fuck?" He grunts on a strained exhale.

"I wanna do it," Beth says quickly, reaching out and covering his hand with her own. 

His eyes follow the motion of her pale hand as it comes to rest over his tanned knuckles, all scarred and dirty. 

"Let me," She says eagerly _ ,  _ her voice taking on just the pitch of a whine to it. 

Daryl lets out a shuddering breath. Her palm is petal smooth against his skin and in the centre of their joined hands is his angry red cock. All he can do is gape at the sight in front of him. 

_ Fuck. Is she serious?  _

He watches as Beth slides her hand over his and up the length of his cock experimentally.

Daryl grunts, swallowing thickly.

_ Yes, apparently she is. _

Beth's eyes dart up to study his face for a moment before returning to his cock, now in her hand. 

He hasn't stopped her and she takes that as a sign to continue. Why the fuck he hasn't stopped her, he doesn't know. It probably has something to do with the increasingly eager look on her face, which has him in turn  _ completely enraptured  _ to be on the receiving end of.

She closes her delicate fingers around his thick girth and starts to stroke her hand up and down his length, finding a gentle rhythm. Daryl's breath hitches as he watches her watch his cock disappear in and out of her closed fist in rapt fascination. 

It's not long before he starts to feel heat coil at the base of his spine as she pumps his shaft, now fully hard, in a steady rhythm that renders him breathless. 

His eyelids are just starting to fall closed when all of a sudden her soft hand slides down to his balls, cupping them and rolling them around in her palm. 

Daryl grunts low in the back of his throat and his eyes snap open to find her watching his face curiously.

_ "Beth _ ," He warns, voice rougher than usual.

"Sorry," She whispers, looking anything but and catching her lip between her teeth.

He suddenly wonders if she's done this before. If she's ever seen a cock up close until now. If she's ever even touched one. 

_ Fuck. _ They need more moonshine and another round of that stupid game of hers to set a few things straight. 

Before he can give it any more thought, he loses the ability to wonder about anything at all as her hand returns to his cock and she starts to pump him again, a little harder this time. His eyelids flutter as he feels a tug behind his navel. 

Soon he's twitching in her palm and he feels himself teetering on the edge of his release. He’s about ready to burst at any moment when she finds just the perfect amount of friction.

Then her hand slows to a stop and she closes her fingers around his tip, squeezing his bulging cockhead so that precum leaks onto her palm in a spurt. 

Daryl inhales sharply.

_ "Beth _ ," He growls.

A nervous giggle escapes from behind Beth's teeth.

_ Shit _ .

Daryl would bet his crossbow that Beth  _ hasn't _ done this before and that both thrills and terrifies him in equal measure. 

She rubs her palm across his tip, covering it in pre cum, and starts to move her hand again. Daryl groans as her fingers glide down his length. She leans forward and spits over his mushroom head, making him even wetter, and pumps some more, faster inside her slick palm. 

She might not know what the fuck she's doing but she's figuring it out well enough. A little too well, in fact. 

Daryl moans helplessly, head falling back and hitting the support beam with a thud.

God, he's so close. He's not gonna last much longer so it's probably just as well Beth has nothing to compare it to when he blows his load after a minute.

He bites down hard on his bottom lip and drags in a shuddering breath. 

All of a sudden her hand slows  _ again _ and she runs her thumb over the sensitive slit of his cockhead, making him whimper and buck his hips up into her hand as his eyes roll back into his skull with the intensity of the sensation . 

_ That's it.  _ _   
_

Daryl leans forward with a growl.   


_ If she isn't going to keep her hands to herself then neither is he. And if she's gonna use him as her guinea pig he might as well teach her a thing or two. _

Narrowing his eyes into hot blue slits, Daryl reaches over and shoves his hand down the front of her jeans.

_ "Daryl!"  _ She squeals in surprise, huge Bambi eyes widening in the middle of her reddening face. 

"Yeah, girl," He growls as his fingers dip below the hem of her panties. He follows the line of her slit and nudges at her entrance, humming in approval when he finds her pussy soaking wet. 

Beth gasps, thighs clenching tightly around his arm, hand twitching as she pumps him roughly. 

He wastes no time moving in and out of her wet heat, trailing her wetness up to her clit and exploring her pussy, hunting her pleasure with his questing fingers. 

It isn't long until he finds it. When he curls his thick digits inside her walls she moans thickly, hot breath bursting from her lips and landing on his. 

The sound of Beth's raw need lights up something inside Daryl and sends it coursing through his bloodstream, his aching hard on entirely forgotten.

He curls his fingers again and pulls another moan from her. The sound vibrates straight down to his cock, causing him to twitch excitedly in her palm. Her eyes flick up to connect with his and flare as she moves her hand harder and faster. 

His finger flexes into the sweet spot inside her and her hand soon mirrors the same rhythm on his cock, moving up and down peppered by shallow pants he feels hot and wet against his throat.

"Tha's it," He murmurs as he thrusts up into her palm. 

" _ Fuck,  _ Beth, tha's it," He groans as she holds the rhythm and edges him towards his release. He pushes his fingers a little deeper inside her, pressing his palm hard against her clit.

" _ Daryl _ ," She warns breathlessly as her walls quiver in response to his touch.

She's close too, he can feel her thighs trembling where they're clenched around his arm. 

She tightens her grip on his cock and pumps a little faster, losing her rhythm as she rides his fingers and they both start to come undone.

He screws his eyes shut, feels the pressure building fast at the base of his spine as her walls pulse and tighten around his fingers.

He curls his fingers tightly inside her, moves them back and forth, trailing her growing wetness along her slit to her swollen clit, making her shudder until suddenly she stops. 

Stops shuddering, stops  _ breathing.  _

There's a beat and then she's coming all over his palm as she pushes out a short puff of air that tickles his jaw

" _ Ohhh _ ," She keens, a high and desperate sound that nearly makes Daryl go blind. He feels her inner walls clench and then loosen with a flutter around his knuckles as her fingers tighten around the base of his cock.

Her tight fist squeezes up his length and he comes like a rocket, hot white seed bursting from his tip and spilling over her knuckles as he empties himself with a deep groan.

"Holy  _ shit _ ," He grunts as his hips tremble, and he cups her wet mound for something to hold onto as his orgasm rattles through him. 

For a long while, all he can do is stare at her as they pant into the open air, trying to catch their breath. Hot pants passing back and forth between their open mouths. Out of his chest and into hers and back again, binding them together. 

Then her Bambi eyes, hazy and fucked out, connect with his and he's pulling his hand from between her legs to grab the back of her neck and crash their mouths together. 

He's all desperation and teeth as he cups his slick palm around her jaw and kisses her fiercely. 

_ "Beth,"  _ He gasps when their lips part, not a warning this time. Instead her name escapes his mouth like a sigh of relief.

"Daryl," She whispers back, covering his sticky hand with hers, his come still warm where it coats her fingers. 

In the next moment, she's straddling his hips and taking his face in her hands as she kisses the life out of him. 

Kisses the life  _ into  _ him as it happens.

His entire body feels like it's on fire when she moves her mouth against his. He slides his tongue between her lips and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until she's the only thing he can taste, the only thing he can smell and the only thing he can feel. Until she's the whole world. And fuck if that isn't okay by him. Fuck if there's anything he'd miss.

When they part for air she rests her forehead against his and all he can see is her swollen lips parting around her teeth as she grins down at him. 

Daryl feels the corners of his mouth pull into a crooked smile and he huffs a laugh.

" _ Fuck,"  _ He pants, emptying his lungs in a gush as his face splits around a lopsided grin. 

All the tension in his body is  _ gone _ , shoulders slumped and jaw slack, replaced by an unfamiliar rush of endorphins that make his head spin.

"Firs' drinkin', now this," He croaks, voice coming out so wrecked he should be embarrassed except he's not. 

"Wha's next? You wanna get high?" Daryl exhales another dry laugh before swallowing thickly.

He feels Beth's cheek grow round against his, feels her sticky fingers curling around the nape of his neck as she presses into him. They're so close he feels her chest start to shake with laughter before he hears it. The sound of her laugh bubbling up in her throat and spilling out into the air between them makes his whole body tingle.

And then he's covering her mouth with his, absorbing that beautiful sound and drinking it down, filling himself with it, with  _ her  _ until he feels drunker than he did at the moonshine shack. 

She's like the sea, swallowing him up, and like the tide he can't fight it, doesn't  _ want to,  _ so he doesn't even try, just lets her wash over him. 

When they part on a gasp, Beth pulls back just enough to fix him with a sobering look. 

"Whatever we want," She whispers against his lips, "Daryl, we can do whatever we want." 

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself. I had to jump on the accidental hand job bandwagon.
> 
> Obviously, alamorn's "[hand in unloveable hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408938)" and ronsparkyspeirs' "[Soon You'll Run With Better Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441846)" are <s>to blame</s> the inspiration for this. Go and read those if you haven't already!


End file.
